Albarn Against Law
by Oblivion-Time
Summary: Maka is working hard to catch up to Black*Star and Kid. She trains to master her weapon blood but Soul is really upset about it. Maka's teacher, Stein tells Maka she needs rage and bloodthirst to be able to fight, but that is not what she needs. Maka will discover it when she stands face to face with traitor Justin Law without her weapon Soul.
1. Chapter 1

Albarn against Law part 1

It is morning once again over death city and now when the battle operation in Baba Yaga castle was over, I thought things would turn back into normal but I was so wrong. The kishin Asura is still out there somewhere and now when BJ is dead. I'm the one with the strongest soul perception ability.

''Maka! Come on! Stein is waiting for you,'' Soul, my weapon partner, yelled as he knocked on my door. Things had been very awkward since Stein had figured out I'm half weapon. He had taken a blood test and then detected the weapon blood in my blood. Of course, it had been difficult to find it, but he had found it. That left me with two choices, one, ignore the weapon blood coursing through my veins or two, embrace it and try to use it if something ever happened to Soul and I had to fight by myself. Since I was the weakest meister in my team, I felt like this is something I have to do to not slow down the team. Soul had been upset and it had been very tense between us.

Groaning, I got up from the bed and I grabbed a checkered black and white skirt, a white dress shirt with a black tie and a cardigan with the lord death emblem on. Quickly getting dressed and put my hair into my usual pigtails, I got out of my room and was met with Soul. He wore his usual grey pants, a black leather jacket and an orange shirt. He didn't wear his black headband anymore.

''Yea, I know,'' I looked down at the floor boards in shame. Soul must feel betray now when I train with Stein to control my weapon blood. I can already make scythes come out from my limbs, but fighting with them is a completely different thing. It is much harder to fight with them than with Soul.

''Soul… I'm sorry for choosing what I chose… but… I'm just so weak. I don't want to be left behind Kid and Black*Star!'' My voice rose as I talked and at the end, I exclaimed at him.

''Fool. You aren't weak,'' Soul said as he turned his back toward me, ''you have never been weak, Maka. You may not have raw power like Black*Star or Kid's reaper blood, but you have something they do not possess in the length that you have. You are strong in your own way.'' His voice was rough like the pre-kishin Jack The Ripper but at the same time he purred like a kitten.

He left the apartment and I was alone. I hated how things were between us now. Soul has always been the one person I trust the most. He is the one that is always there for me no matter what and now over the years we have been partners, I want to be more. I can't control my feelings I'm feeling for my albino partner. It just happened, I fell in love with my weapon partner and that is why I hate how things are between us. I know I can't confess to him since it would ruin our partnership, but I can't just ignore my feelings for him.

Looking down at the ground, my heart was heavy as a stone. I clenched my hands as my eyes grew watery. ''Soul… I'm sorry.'' I need to get a grip on myself. I'm late to my practice with Stein.

Taking deep breathes. I tried to ignore the lump in my throat as I left the apartment but it was hard. Soul is the only one I can trust with my life. He saved me countless of times but the time when he jumped in front of me to save me from Chrona, that is the worst. I can't change what happened that night but if I could, I would have never have opened the door.

Slowly, my feet dragging on the asphalt, I arrived at the spot Stein and I trained at. It was by a meadow with beautiful daisies and other wild flowers scattered everywhere which spread lovely colors on the green grass. Stein stood on the meadow and smoking as usual, looking spaced out.

''You are late,'' he said as he took a drag from the cigarette. Obviously he wasn't as spaced out as I thought he was.

''I'm sorry. I overslept!'' I apologized. Bowing quickly as Stein put out is cigarette and threw it away somewhere in the meadow. That is too shame since this place is really beautiful.

''Shall we get started?'' He asked as he screwed his screw which went right through his head.

I nodded as I sprout scythe blades from my arms and legs. Stein's face twisted with madness.

''Bring it on, I will dissect you.'' When Stein turned mad like that, it always seemed to scare me, but I had to pull through and not let fear beat me.

Slowly running toward Stein clumsily, since I didn't really know how to move with these blades. I swung my arm, trying to get him with the blade but he just easily dodged it with his head.

''You are too slow. Stop thinking about the blades, they are a part of your body and parts of your body won't hurt you unconsciously,'' Stein said calmly as he continued to dodge all my attacks at him.

He sighs as he grabbed one of my pigtails and flipped me around like he had done when we had first fought him. He held me close to him and I could feel his hot breath hitting my left ear.

''You are too slow, Maka. Stop using your brain and use your instincts instead,'' his grip around my pigtail tighten and it felt like he was going to rip it off my head. Letting out a scream, Stein rolled his eyes and pushed me to the ground. ''If you would have used your instincts instead of your head, maybe you would have made a blade go through my torso.''

Fortunate for me, I managed to catch myself before I crashed down on the meadow. ''You need blood lust Maka. Anger, make yourself angry and you won't be using your brain. I have seen you angry and you aren't thinking then. Get yourself angry Maka!'' He scolded at me. It was terrifying seeing Stein scream at me but I knew it was for the best.

I was lying on the ground as Stein's eyes blazed with anger and disappointment at me. ''You have a strong soul perception and now when BJ out of the way, people will hunt you down and if you don't improve, you will die.'' He said harshly to me as his eyes didn't move, they were glued to me. ''You are our only hope at finding the kishin but you can't find him if you get killed in a fight. It is time you stop being a control maniac and let lose.'' Stein growled as he turned on his heel as his white lab coat swished by the sudden turn. ''Practice is over. Don't get yourself killed.''

I continued to lay down in the grass as I watched Stein angrily walk away. I just couldn't understand why I couldn't do this. I am a scythe meister but I can't use my own blades. Is there something wrong with me? No, I'm just new to this, I have to practice more until I can get this but why did Stein think I needed bloodlust and anger so much? How would I accomplish by finding that? I know I have a short-temper but it is nothing like the anger Stein want to see in me. Somehow I will have to use anger to block my own thoughts and go by my own instincts, but if I go on my own instincts I could become easily reckless. Wasn't that one of the academy's teachings? Not to become reckless in a battle?

Sighing I stood up from the ground and brushed away the dirt from my skirt. I will have to clear my mind on this one. Maybe I should find Soul and try to talk to him. I don't like the way we parted this morning and I hate being on wrong terms with Soul. After all, we wouldn't want our soul wavelength to be out of sync because Soul will always be my first choice of weapon. I would only use myself if I had to.

I walked away from the meadow as I head toward I don't really know. I had no idea where Soul was so I would have to use my soul perception to find him. Taking a deep breath and stopping dead in my tacks, I was ready to use my soul perception as everything became black and I could see all the different kinds of souls around me.

''Hi Maka!''

I was interrupted by a familiar voice of one of my friends. My soul perception had stopped before I found Soul and I opened my eyes to see Patty and Liz inside of the basketball court. Patty and Liz smiled happily at me as they waved. I returned the smile and waved back, heading toward my friends.

''Hi Maka, can we talk to you for a sec?'' Liz asked as she took a seat on the bench. I nodded as I took a seat beside Liz as Patty took the other seat beside her big sister. They both wore the same attire like me, white and black checkered skirt with a cardigan with the Lord Death's emblem on.

''You see, things went bad at Baba Yaga castle,'' Liz said as she started to fill me in on details like Mosquito and how he had died to this figure who called himself Noah and how he had been trapped and left behind. ''He said he wanted to collect him since he is a reaper.'' She finished her story.

I made a thinking face as I looked at Liz, ''So Kid was trapped inside of the book?''

''Yeah,'' Liz replied coldly but I could see she was hurt by the memory of it.

''It went like ''RAAAAAGHH'' and stuff,'' Patty said happily but she didn't say it like her old self. Sure, if you didn't know her you would have said she acted like always but the spark in her childish behavior was just not there.

''I'm pretty sure he called it ''the book of Eibon'''' Liz said and I froze. I had stumbled onto that name before. I had once checked it out from the library using my father's card and only left the signature M, but was that book so special you could suck in things and people in it? It didn't seem like it.

''Since you are big on books we thought you might know something about it,'' Patty said as she looked at me for once actually serious. I wasn't sure if the book I had stumbled over and the book this Noah man had any connection to one another, but I couldn't give the sisters false hope if it was just a regular copy, right?

''Well… I'm not sure,'' I said sincere since I wasn't actually sure. It was better to save this information for later.

''Awww, well that is not use,'' Patty said as she stood up and walked in front of me. Her face was close to mine as she looked at me suspicious. Could they have figured it out I was holding information from them? ''So how is things with Soul going?'' Patty asked and I almost jumped off the bench from the sudden question.

My cheeks heated up as I grind my knees together skittishly, ''well, um, it could be better.'' I tried to avoid Patty's blazing sapphires eyes but they were glued to my emerald ones.

''That is too bad. Ever since you found out you were a weapon too you have been slowly flouting away from each other,'' Patty pointed out facts as Liz looked at me and Patty. Patty straightens her back as she stepped away from me a little.

''Patty is right; you and Soul are like epic. Your soul connections run so deep you can't go on without crushing on each other. I just know he likes you back,'' Liz said as she smiled at me. My cheeks were heated and I could feel how they pounded from the heat. ''you know what. You should go to him right now and confess. I know I saw him at the school so I think he paid Black*Star a visit.'' My heart beat fast and hard at Liz's words. I knew I had to confess sooner or later but I had hoped on the later but when Liz gets and idea in her head she won't stop until it is done.

I took a deep breath, ''Fine, I will talk to him but I won't promise any confession from me.'' I said as I got up from the bench and started to head toward the school. Now when I -sort of- knew where Soul would be at I wouldn't need to use my soul perception so I continued to walk toward the growing building.

Liz's words rang still through my mind about confessing my feelings but what if he doesn't feel the same? I would be heart broken.

I arrived at the stone stair up toward the school and I started to ascend the steps.

But if Soul liked me, he would become my boyfriend and just think about the connection we would have to one another. Soul would love me, his meister, the one with zero boobs and childish pigtails. But then again, how could he love me? I am a poor meister, an unattractive girl and just utterly boring. No one looked at me with that spark of love in their eyes except papa, but him I didn't want to feel it from. He cheated on mama and lied right up to his face. He will never change; he will always be a cheating lying pig.

I was almost at the top of the stairway when my eyes widen and my heart broke. At the entrance of the school, I saw Soul making out with none the less than our cat Blair. The heat in my cheeks had instantly drained and my eyes got watery. My limbs grew weak but I forced myself to not fall. It was too much seeing my weapon and love kissing someone else and I did the only thing that got in my mind. I quickly turned around and ran down the stairs.

I didn't bother with being quiet. My steps echoed what felt over the whole Death City as my tears colored the steps. The wind blew in my hair as I ran as fast as I could.

''Maka How did it-'' I caught a brief look from the Thompson sisters as I continued to run away. It was too hard. My heart ached with pain as my legs were exhausted from the heartbreak. I wanted to give in and just fall to the ground and cry out my pain but I couldn't. I couldn't break out crying here of all places. I have to get to a silent and calm place.

My feet continued to hit the ground as I pushed myself to run faster. I ran through alley ways and other ways to lose anyone who were fallowing me. I had unconsciously run out of Death City and I saw Doctor Stein and Miss Marie, facing Justin Law. Justin Law had come and saved Soul, Chrona and me from Giriko and the golem but something was strange with him. On his sleeves were the three eyes of madness, the symbol of the kishin and around his neck was one of the kishin eyes. His headphone weren't designed after Lord Death's mask but was now the one of the madness symbol. Something had changed him, he used to be the number one Lord Death fan but now he had turned his back on the academy and joined the kishin. Was he the one who had killed BJ? It is possible since he is obviously the enemy now.

''You got some nerve to strolling back to Death City like this,'' Stein said as I watched his back. His word practically dripped poison was he stared at the once allay. ''What are you after?'' He growled as Miss Marie stared at Justin. No one of them had seemed to notice my soul or presence yet.

''Maka Albarn?'' Stein asked and my eyes widen as I looked at Justin's smile. It was like he was amused that he managed to guess right. Somehow, just looking at Justin's smile, something inside of me just twisted. The pain and sorrow was shortly turned into anger and hatred toward the priest. My pain form the heartbreak had turned to burning hatred. Stein had warned me for this man. He knew he would come for me and my soul perception but now he was going to step up and defend me from my foes. I couldn't let this happen. I have lost my weapon anyway now, there is no way we can sync soul wavelength ever again. It is over between Soul and I and it is time for me to step up and fight my own battles even if that means I will die in the hands of this man.

Without as much of a thought more, I ran up to Stein and Miss Marie and quickly knocked them out. They feel to the ground and Justin's facial expression went from one of mocking amusement to one of cheer shock and then into a maddening grin.

''Hello Maka, I have want to see you again,'' Justin greeted as he showed off his teeth in a mocking grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Albarn against Law part 2

We stood there, just glaring at one another. In front of me stood my savior from the evil golem but had now turned to the kishin's side. The both sides had changed since the day he saved us. He was now with kishin Asura and I was standing alone, without a weapon to wield but myself.

''Where is your weapon?'' He asked kindly like his old self as he looked at me, ''or have you been like a naughty child and knocked out your protectors and believing you can actually beat me by yourself.'' He started to laugh lowly but it soon broke out to a crazy laughing fit.

All my frustration over the loss of my weapon and my crush was breaking me but instead of letting it break me down I used it as fuel for hatred. Hatred is what I need. I have been a nice little girl far too long and it is time to let loose and kill that bastard!

''What weapon?'' I smirked but inside of me my heart stung, ''I don't have a weapon partner.'' I leaped toward Justin and he looked really surprised at me when I blade sprout out of my arm. ''I'm my own weapon!'' I screamed and Justin blocked my attack easily. He looked very amused at me as we pushed our blades against each other's.

''A weapon you say?'' he smirked and shoved me backwards but it failed to lose my balance. I was stead as a rock. ''And you seem to be a scythe too, just like your father.'' Papa, scythe, cheater, Soul. My train of thoughts brought me back to Soul and my heart rattled. I'm not going to let a cheating disgusting man beat me to the ground by cheating! I'm stronger than that and I survived papa so I know I can survive without Soul too. He and Blair can hook up all the time they can but they aren't allowed in my apartment. They are out and gone out of my life I don't want to see or hear their names ever again! Soul is just like papa, cheating, untrustworthy and a disgusting swine.

Just hearing Justin connect me with a cheating bastard like papa was infuriating. With a loud cry I leaped toward Justin as I made scythes pop out of both my ankles and my other arm. ''Don't you dare categorize me in the same category as papa!'' I screamed loudly in anger as I swung the blades furiously at him. I was so going to kill this guy.

He chuckled as he dodged my attacks and blocked them with his own blade. ''Is that so? You seem to have quite a temper today.'' His taunting and smirks are driving me crazy. I tried to keep a close eye out so I wouldn't get reckless but it was impossible with him as my opponent.

''Just shut the hell up and die!'' I aimed by blade at his neck and he bend backwards so it went right above his head.

He chuckled and flipped backwards. ''What a foul mouth you have, do you honestly think you can beat me? A Death Scythe who has fought alone for years and you who discovered your weapon blood just recently. You really think you can kill me?''

I growled loudly and tried to stab him in the torso but he just kept playing with me! He just continued to dance around me and he didn't even attack me! When I stab, he avoids it and when I slash, he blocks it.

''I'm going to kill you if it is the last thing I do!'' I tried to stab him between his eyes but as always, he dodged it but his next move was a big surprised. His fist made contact with my head and I feel backwards, hitting the hot desert sand. My head throbbed in pain and I felt sick. The blow to my head was worse than I thought it was when I detected blood running down in between of my eyes.

''My my, talking big like that but then getting floored by one simple punch,'' Justin smirked wide and you could see the madness dancing in his eyes. He was taunting me like no one has ever had and it was annoying.

I got up on my unsteady legs and my whole world was dizzy, spinning around. The blow to my head had caused me to have a concussion and having it in a battle with Justin is not a good condition but I have to do the best out of the situation. Holding my head, I tried to focus on Justin's nose trying to get the dizziness to go away.

''A punch won't kill me. I'm fine and I will still be able to kill you.'' I tried to pull off a cocky grin, exposing my teeth but I still felt nauseous so the grin didn't come out as powerful as I had thought.

''I don't think so, Maka Albarn. That blow to your head seemed to have done a great deal to you.'' Justin's smirk disgusted me but I couldn't let him get to me. I am Maka Albarn; former scythe meister, now, a demon scythes who uses herself. I can take him, yea, scythes are my specialty and I should be able to use myself then!

I growled and leaped toward him, I had managed to get my world stop spinning less so I managed to focus my blows. Even though, I tried to hit him in the chest with my blade but he blocked it with his own scythe.

''My, my, you are a determined girl. You really think you can defeat me? Too bad I will kill you and collect your soul.'' I pushed my blade with all my might toward him but he never budged. He didn't even break a sweat and his madness driving expression never faltered.

''I'm not going to fall!'' I jumped backwards and then immediately jumping forward, hoping to get a good blow at his shoulder but instead he grabbed my left arm and kicked me behind my knee so I dropped to my knees.

''You fell pretty easily, Maka. '' His hot breathe hit the shell of my ear, sending disgust through my body. ''You are tiny as a tooth pick… I'm going to break you easily.'' He held my left arm tightly behind me. His comment hurt and it reminded me how Soul always calls me tiny tits. Tsubaki had said it was only to cover up his feelings for me but now having seen him with Blair, I had been so stupid thinking he actually had feelings for me. He always had complained about my body, temper and hobbies. It is clear he didn't like me so why had he stayed this long with me if he hated me so? I am just his ugly, underdeveloped meister who hits him with books. There is no way he would have loved me. I am so stupid for actually thinking he would be able to love someone like me!

''Even if I died here… today…'' His grip around my arm tightened even if I didn't fight him back. All my will had been sucked out of my body. ''I knew I did my best and I don't regret fighting here by myself…'' a faint smile tugged at my lips, ''even if the one I came to love didn't love me back… I'm happy I fought here…'' It wasn't meant to come out but it had just happened. Soul had really broken my heart and I just couldn't hold the sorrow in by myself, even if it meant sharing that one piece of information with none the less than Justin Law, the now enemy.

A deep chuckle shook Justin's chest, ''so little Maka Albarn here is suicidal. I start to get it now; you are fighting without your weapon because he didn't feel the same back. You couldn't take being with him any more so you broke the partnership and you started to use yourself.''

A slight anger inside of me flared up but my sorrow quickly broke it down. Justin was wrong about me being suicidal. He was wrong about me cutting of our partnership like that. Our partnership isn't over yet but if I managed to survive this battle, it would be over. We would never be able to synchronize our soul's wavelengths and I wouldn't be able to trust him with my life anymore. I know his love life isn't any of my business but I couldn't help but feeling betrayed. Soul had really meant a lot to me and now when he had Blair in his life as his lover, I couldn't help but feel lost and unwanted.

''You are wrong…'' I sounded pathetic and weak. ''Our partnership isn't broken yet… but it will be…''

Justin's smirk grew wider and his grip around my arm tightened again and a shot of paint coursed through my body, earning a pained hiss. ''Then let me help you, I can cut off the partnership for you by killing you here today!'' He pushed my arm upward and my instinct was bending forward but my left shoulder made a loud crack and my arm got dislocated from my shoulder. The pain surged through my body and I gave out a loud scream in pain.

Justin laughed like a maniac when he pulled my dislocated arm toward him and spun me around him. The pain was surging through my body and I couldn't help but scream at the top of my lungs. He then threw me feet away where I bounced on the sad, scraping up my skin and clothes.

When my body finally came to a stop on the burning sand, I immediately clutched my dislocated shoulder in pain. Tears of pain ran down my cheek mixed with tears of agony. I was in pain psychically and mentally from catching Soul and Blair making out and from the shoulder Justin had just dislocated.

Sobs and sniffled racked my body as I could hear Justin's footsteps getting louder the closer he got to me. His figure blocked the sun out of my eyes and he looked more frightening now when he was standing in front of me and me lying on the ground with a concussion and a dislocated shoulder.

His grin spread and he lifted me up by the collar. It made it tougher to breathe but I forced oxygen down my lungs but it still felt like I couldn't breathe. ''You must understand by now that you won't be able to kill me or even get away from this battle alive.'' His voice was low and very threatening.

I didn't reply to his threat and that made him mad. He growled loudly and kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying over the sand. He walk quickly up to me and kicked me in the gut. He had a smirk of satisfaction as he kicked me a third time but now it was in my nose. My nose gave out a loud sound of a crack and a great pain spread in my face. I let out a loud cry but Justin instead kicked me in the thigh.

''You are a prick Maka. You have to listen to answer and show respect to your superiors. Isn't that one of Shibusen's teachings?'' He teased and he kicked me in the thigh again, earning a yelp.

Justin made me angry. He isn't allowed to talk about Shibusen and its teaching like that. He killed BJ and is a traitor. He can't talk so easily about Shibusen without feeling the rage of mine. Shibusen is my home, past, presence and future. Nobody insults it without having to deal with me.

''You don't get to talk so easily about Shibusen.'' I said through clenched teeth and it almost felt like my jaw would snap. My fists tightened at the sandy ground and I slowly got up on my knees. ''Shibusen is my home.'' I managed to get up on my feet, still clenching my throbbing shoulder. ''And you don't get to insult my home you traitor!'' I screamed and I felt how my courage got buffed up and even with all my injuries I felt like I actually did have a chance against him.

''Your home? It was mine too before I discovered madness.'' His grin grew wider and I felt like I wanted to punch him. But then a thought caught my attention.

When Justin had come and saved Chrona, I and my weapon partner from Giriko and the golem, he had been so kind and gentle. It is like he is a total different person right now. Was he wearing a mask to trick everyone or was it the madness that got a hold of him?

Bam! A hot hit the sand in front of Justin, forcing him to back away from me. Mine and Justin's eyes moved toward where Death City's walls ended and there stood Liz holding Patty in her hands and beside her stood the one person I didn't want to face; Soul. ''Get away from my meister!'' Soul screamed but I didn't dare to look him in the eyes because I know if I do, my heart will break again. The pictures were so clear inside of my mind how Blair's body was flushed against his body as her breasts pressed up against his chest while their lips were connected.

A wide smirk grew on Justin's face and you could see how Justin's face brightened as Soul started to run toward me. ''Oh really? But I wouldn't want to do that.'' With one quick motion, he got up to me and grabbed my neck, throwing me up in the air. The gun shots from Patty rang through the outskirts of Death City but unfortunately none of them hit Justin.

''It is time you die Maka!'' Justin screamed and jumped up in the air toward me with his blade ready at the side of his arm.

''Maka!'' Soul caught my attention and I saw his weapon form flying toward me. It became a decision for me, to grab Soul and block his attack or to let him fly pass me and take Justin's hit head on since both of my arms with blades were occupied.

Soul was right beside me but instead of grabbing him, I moved my back a little backwards in the air and Soul's face reflected on his blade. His eyes were wide in horror but I just tried to give him the most betrayal look I could muster because that is exactly what I feel about him.

The second Soul flew by me, Justin's blade dug deep into my gut. My screams were caught inside of me as my eyes widen. The pain coursed through me like electricity and everything started to grow dark.

''_… help._''


	3. Chapter 3

Albarn against Law part 3

The mad doctor and his weapon Marie slowly woke up. They remembered how they had confronted Justin but then he had felt a quick moving soul and then he had been out like a light.

''MAKAAAA!'' There was a loud scream from the two twin guns and Stein and Marie just opened their eyes to be greeted by Justin stabbing Maka in her gut. His eyes widen as he looked at Maka's wide eyes and the pain written all over Maka.

Marie screamed Maka's name loudly as Soul's blade hit the sand and the blade was deep buried down in it.

The image was unbelievable, seeing Maka so beaten and bruised was horrible. Shibusen had now lost their only hope at finding the Kishin Asura and Chrona's whereabouts. The two talented meisters at Shibusen who possessed high leveled soul perception ability were now killed by the same person. Spirit is going to go rampage knowing that his only child was killed by none other than Justin Law.

Stein's eyes widen when her realized something was off. By the means of earth's gravity they would have come _down_ but it seemed like they were both _stuck_ in the air. Maka was frozen with the expression of pain and agony written over her face while Justin had a giant grin on his face.

What is going on? Why aren't they coming down?! This is breaking all the laws in physic!

How we are even supposed to get them down? This is the perfect opportunity to slay Justin but they had to of course be stuck in the air of all places. Wait, Liz can use Patty to kill Justin.

As if Liz had read his mind, Liz shot at Justin but the bullet bounced off him leaving him unharmed. What is going on? Not even bullets can harm him?! Does he have armor or something?!

…

I don't know why I did that. Soul had hurt me a lot by kissing Blair so I let my feelings for him get in the way so I choose to die instead of being saved. The kiss wasn't the only thing that made me not grab him but it had been the main reason. Before when I had started this training with Stein to use myself, Soul had avoided me at all costs and when we did see each other, he didn't look me in the eyes and he was always cold and distant. He had hurt me a lot back then by not communicating with me and when we did talk he was always rough and cold as ice. His eyes had always been the worst thing; they had showed nothing but betrayal and always looked at me with the cold dead eyes.

Then again, I must have betrayed him first by choosing to embrace my weapon blood but what was I supposed to do! I am weak and I want to grow stronger. I don't want Soul to get hurt ever again but I can't be his meister. Our wavelengths are far to messed up right now and being around him will just hurt me more now when he has Blair. He can finally have Blair as a meister or a different one who has big boobs and is a total bimbo.

''… _help_.''

My eyes widen in this dark space. That was Justin's voice but this one was different from Justin's voice I had heard as I had fought him. This one was filled with fright as it had pleaded with just one word.

''… _help_.''

There it was again. The voice reminded me a lot of the Justin who saved Chrona, Soul and I from the golem. The time when Justin was still in Shibusen but had he really betrayed Shibusen on his own free will?

Something in the voice pulled me toward a tiny glimpse of light. It was something about his voice that was attracting me toward it. All I know is that whatever it is, it is important enough to fight to get toward it. The light quickly grew bigger and bigger until I was completely surrounded by it and the as quickly as it had come, the light was gone and I found myself standing inside of a church.

''HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH,'' a loud obnoxious laugh resonates throughout the church and my gaze stops upon two figures farthest inside of the church. One of the figures are kneeling like he is praying and the other person is laughing and leaps around the guy.

My curiosity took the better of me and I walked up toward the two people. My footsteps echoed around in god's house and the two persons should have turned around in curiosity to know who I was but they ignored me and the man continued to laugh and talk happily to the praying man.

Stopping dead in my tracks, my eyes got the size of dinner plates as I realized the man praying is none the less than Justin Law. His face was at ease even with the man beside him laughing and excitedly talking about everything from bananas to work. The man beside Justin had a huge bear head and wore a suit. The bear head is obviously a mask and I wonder how Justin would be able to hear his blabbering if he couldn't read his lips but he didn't seem to bother hearing what he said or even question him since he couldn't hear what he said or read his lips. Justin must be a really patient man to manage to handle that guy although, I somehow manage to handle Black*Star's boasting and screaming. I guess Justin and I have something in common when it comes to patience.

I gasped when the church disappeared and I was now brought to a small little café in Death City. The café is familiar with the tables just outside the main building and the parasols shading the customers from the warm sun.

''HAHAHAHAHAH AND THEN HE ATE IT!'' The same loud obnoxious laugh caught my attention and there was Justin and the guy with the bear head. Justin was calmly sipping his drink as the man in front of him continued to talk. Justin had still his usual death skull headphones and he was looking at the man's mask as if he was listening to every word he said but I could hear loud and clear the music coming from his headphones.

Something about Justin's face and the way he seemed to listen to what the man said caught my interest. He wasn't faking listening or seemed even the slightest board. He seemed like he was enjoying himself as he sipped from his drink. Something about Justin wasn't just right.

The café once again disappeared and this time, I was brought to one of Shibusen's baloneys. The man with the bear head was still as loud and obnoxious as Black*Star as Justin watched the beautiful view of Death City. I stood next to Justin, admiring the color of pink in the sky as the sun slowly disappeared.

Looking over at Justin, I gasped and Justin looked so innocent and at ease. The way the sun hit Justin's pale skin made him look more attractive and the way his blue eyes sparkled in the setting sun's rays, I realized what it was that caught my interest. This is a completely different Justin than I had fought. This makes sense. Justin would never betray Lord Death like that after years of years of admiring him and worshipping him. The Justin I fought is a completely different person who had been caught in the madness. That is why he pleased for me to help him. He wants me to help him get pulled out of the madness.

''It all makes sense no…'' I murmured and suddenly, the bear masked man and Justin disappeared but instead of me getting to a different place, I was still standing on the balcony of Shibusen.

''You finally figured it out Maka, I knew you would be able to solve it.'' Quickly turning around, I gasped as I looked at Justin. The Justin who was now in front of me looked completely different from all the Justins I had seen. His lower body and half face looked like similar to the clown Soul and I had fought when we were sent to a factory with Kid's team. A clown had tried to take me over and my face had changed half into the clowns. Justin looked exactly like the clown except only half of his face remained.

Seeing Justin like this shocked me down to the core. When I met Justin I had never in my wildest thoughts dreamed of Justin falling into the madness and becoming like this. ''J-Justin, is that you?'' I asked and he smiled gently before his facial changed and he sneered.

''Kill her! She threatens the kishin's rest!'' Justin growled and I could see he is fighting against the madness inside of him. His clown hand flung to his face and started to claw at his cheek, leaving trails of blood trickling down his cheeks.

''Stop it! Leave Justin alone!'' I yelled and ran up to him and grabbed his arm. He yelled loudly and ripped his arm from my hand and where my hand had once been there was steam coming up from it. Looking shocked at my hand which had burned Justin, I got the idea this must be because of my anti-demon wavelength.

Justin seemed to be out of his control and it was now the madness controlling him but I had a greater power than the clown. I have my anti-demon wavelength which can repel the madness from his body. Justin growled but before he got a change to strike at me I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. The madness roared loudly as the clown started to melt away from Justin.

A light smile grew on my face as I had a light glow from my anti-demon wavelength. ''It all makes sense now… You fell for the madness since you were alone… you just needed the help of a friend…'' The madness slowly trickled down his body and his screams ended. ''Justin… would you want to be my friend?'' I asked and I felt good about this. I had always wanted to hug Soul this way but I have to admit hugging Justin this way felt really good. Not in a romantic way, more like a friendly way.

The madness was completely gone and the balcony disappeared and we got back to the church where countless of pictures of Lord Death, the mystic man with a bear head and now one of me.

Justin's arms snaked around my waist and he hugged me back. ''I would like that…'' He smiled warm back at me and we just stood there hugging each other.

…

Gasping loudly, my eyes snapped open and I got the feeling of falling. The pain in my stomach coursed through my body and I cringed in pain. Justin's eyes were wide when he realized he had stabbed me in the stomach. We were falling toward the ground in a great speed. Stein, Marie, Liz, Patty and… Soul watched with wide eyes as we fell toward the ground. Some other people were there too like Ox, Harvar, Kim, Jacqueline, Kilik and his weapons Thunder and Fire. My papa was even there with Sid and Nygus.

Justin pulled his blade out of my stomach and quickly got under me. His arms secured me to his chest and before I had time to protest or react, Justin took the fall and I cried out because of the sudden stop send a painful wave of throbbing pain through my body. My vision soon grew blurry and I could feel how I started to lose consciousness. I could hear my friends, father and Soul scream my name.

Thinking back to my morning, Stein was wrong. I didn't need rage and blood thirst to beat my enemies. All I needed is courage to bring down my enemies, after all, I just brought down and saved Justin; the youngest weapon to turn himself into a Death Scythe without a meister.

A smile spread over my lips that I just didn't save Justin; I earned a friend. My eyes closed and darkness took me into its arms. The last thing I heard was Soul's voice screaming my name as it cracked at the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Albarn against Law part 4

Is this how Death is like? It is all dark and cold around me. I must have died from my injuries. Justin's stab must have been fatal and made me bleed to death. It is hard thinking about that my time came this soon and I'm dead but I'm happy I managed to save Justin and I hope they aren't too hard on him.

And there is Soul… the one who stole my heart and shattered it. Not to forget stabbed me in the back by proving he is just like any other man to cheat. He was the one I actually trusted the most but I was wrong by falling for him. Men are not to be trusted; they will only stab you in the back and leave you for a big breasted bimbo. From here on I promise myself I will never ever fall in love or trust another male.

Why do I even make a promise like that? I'm dead. My life is over and I will be stuck in this black space. I'm dead and there is nothing-

A gasp escaped me and a shock of electricity coursed violently through my chest area. The pain coursed through my chest again and again and again. It felt like it never stopped but the pain soon escalated. The pain started to wander down to the tip of my toes and up to my head. The pain was throbbing through my body and it felt like it was never ending. The pain went on and on and it seemed to never stop. I wanted to scream and shout out in pain but it felt like someone was choking me so I couldn't cry out my pain.

How long had this pain been going on? It hurt and I want it to stop. As my wish had been heard, the pain slowly disappeared and I felt better than ever. It felt like the pain had been there with me forever but now with it gone, I was much better.

Soon a light came into view and it grew and grew until I opened my eyes. My eye lids were heavy like bricks and the white ceiling and the familiar blue curtain told me I was in Shibusen's infirmary. I felt nauseas and light headed. It felt like I had been run over by trucks and I could barely move my limbs. I'm so exhausted just keeping my eyes open is a difficult task.

I felt something in my hand and when I turned my head toward my right I saw a sleeping Soul beside be on a wooden chair, holding my hand. His hair is dirty and messy, underneath his eyes he had dark bags and he looked like a mess. His hand entwined with mine bothered me a lot so I mustered all my energy and removed my hand from his but the action didn't go unknown by the white haired weapon. His eyes snapped open and his crimson eyes met my emerald. Immediately I looked away from him because when I looked into those eyes of his, I know he has Blair who will look deeper into them and see into his soul. He has Blair who he can be partnered up with because I can't trust him anymore. The man I thought I could trust with my life and heart proved me wrong and I hate it so much.

''Maka, you idiot! You really thought you could take out Justin Law all by yourself?! You are lucky to have gotten away with your life!'' He scolded and my heart hurt hearing him yell angrily at me.

It got tougher to breathe as my eyes got teary. I still refused to look at Soul. ''Get away from me. After avoiding me for weeks you don't have the rights to act concerned.'' I still kept my back turned toward him and bit back my tears as well as I can.

''What?'' Soul sounded shocked, ''what are you talking about?! Of course I have the rights to be concerned! I'm your fucking weapon Maka!'' Soul yelled once again at me and I started to break down a little but I had to stay strong for myself.

''You are not. I'm breaking our partnership. It is over so get out of here!'' The air suddenly became dense and heavy.

There was a long pause before he said something, ''what?'' he paused once again, ''what are you talking about?! You can't just break of our partnership like this?!'' His voice cracked and tears started to trickle down my cheeks but I quickly wiped them away but he wouldn't be able to see them since my back was still burned toward him.

''Yes I can. Our partnership was already broken when I decided to train as a weapon. Our soul wavelengths were off already by then but then you avoided me. It is over and I want you and Blair out of my apartment! I don't want to ever want to see you again!'' I screamed and then Soul grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. I almost gasped at the look of his eyes. They were filled with fear and hurt but I don't care. He shattered my heart and broke all the trust I held for him.

''you are lying. You can't break our partnership off just like that! Maka I-I!'' He growled and bit his lower lip, ''I'm sorry for avoiding you but it was because I didn't know what to do with you! You were becoming a weapon and I thoughts you wouldn't need me! I was scared out of my mind!''

I snort and look away from him, ''you should have talked to me about it then but you would rather make it all worse by not communicating. You have always been too ''cool'' to talk about how you feel to even your partner! We were supposed to know exactly everything about each other but no, you would rather want to sulk around in a corner and hope I would magically read your closed up mind and do everything you want to do!''

Soul growled and his grip on my shoulders tightened, '' you have no idea how much I care about you. You will always be my meister and I refuse to give up on us. You are mine and I refuse to let you go.''

A whimper escaped my mouth because of the tight grip he has on my shoulders and immediately he eased it and caressed my shoulders with his thumbs. I had completely forgotten Justin had dislocated my shoulder. ''I don't care. It is over. If you haven't noticed, our souls aren't in sync.'' I pointed out and Soul's face first went from confusion but then his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates when he realized my statement is true.

The link between Soul and I is severed. I could no longer feel the bond between us. It is like it was watched away by a wave and now it is gone, being missed by my ex-partner. ''No way…'' His eyes were still wide as he looked at me. His face is pale as a sheet and he looks like he had seen a ghost. ''What did I do wrong?! This can't possibly be just because I avoided you! Maka! Tell me what I did to you!'' Soul pleaded but I refused to look at him. ''Please-''

The door opened and in walked Stein, he was in his usual white lab coat and looked confused between us. Soul still had his hands on my shoulders and looked desperately at me, pleading for answers, ''what is going on here?'' He asked and his eyes traveled between us again.

I shook my head, ''nothing.''

Soul was about to say something but Stein got before him, ''okay, then I would like to run a check up on you. We have waited a long time for you to wake up.'' I cocked my eyebrow. Waited a long time for me to wake up? Had I been asleep for so long? ''I would like Soul to leave so I can run this check-up in private.''

''Okay, sounds good,'' I quickly said and Soul growled. He gritted his teeth as he slowly got up and walked out of the infirmary. The door closed loudly and Stein walked up to my bed, looking at his journal. ''Stein, what did you mean that you had waited for me to wake up?'' I asked since it had been bothering me quite a bit.

Stein sighs as he lowered his journal. ''Maka, the wound in your stomach that Justin made was fatal. All the odds were against you but I managed to patch you up and with the help of Kim's magic, we bought enough time to take you to Shibusen so we could perform a surgery, although, you died twice and went into a two weeks long coma.'' My eyes widen. Justin, I had completely forgotten about him! What happened to him? Did they think he was still caught in the madness and tried to kill him?

Justin wasn't the only thing I had reacted on. I had been in a coma and died twice, never before had one of us been that close to death, not even Soul when Chrona had cut him open.

''Stein,'' I started with Justin in my mind, ''what happened to Justin?'' My stomach knotted in worry for Justin's well-being.

Stein raised his eyebrow as he looked weird at me, ''he was a traitor Maka.''

''He wasn't! It was the madness! The madness almost had devoured him whole!'' I screamed at him and I cried in pain when the stitches holding my stab wound together hurt.

He sighs as he turned the giant screw in his head a few times. ''We are currently investigating it. Lord Death and Spirit are questioning him and if that is true, he will be released but trust me, somebody will be keeping a close eye on him and it will be Tezca Tlipoca.'' A picture of the man with the bear head came to my mind and it seemed like he would be the perfect man for the job. He seemed like he was really close to Justin so it would make sense for him to keep an eye on him.

''Do you mean the man with the bear head? I know Justin and he are friends.'' I said and Stein looked confused at me.

''Yea, Tezca covers his face with a bear head and he is a close friend to Justin but how exactly did you know that?'' He asked and I started to tell him how I had fought Justin and then what I had discovered inside of his soul. Of course, I left out the Soul details and about Liz, Patty's and my talk about Soul. Stein nodded and listened to every detail about my story. ''I see, I will report it to Lord Death but first let's get this check-up started.''

I nodded and he asked me many questions how I was feeling, took blood pressure, and checked my stiches and my dislocated shoulder. Last, he checked my small bruises I had received from Justin's kicks. ''Alright, you look like you are okay. You should get some sleep and then you are allowed to leave in about a week. We would like to supervise your wounds and make sure your shoulder will be alright.'' With that, he left and I was left alone. Closing my eyes, I relaxed but then the door opened again and I growled lightly, seems like I won't get any sleep any time soon.

''I know you are awake, Maka.'' I mentally slapped myself. Of course it would be Soul. The one person I didn't want to see. He freaking broke my heart and went to Blair instead of his own partner. I really thought Soul and I had something special, something that no other weapon and meister pair had but I was wrong. He would rather be with a big breasted bimbo cat instead of his meister. Well, I don't really have anything to offer with my tiny tits and childish appearance. No wonder anybody wants me.

''So, I'm still injured and I need my rest.'' I tried to sound cold hearted and hateful but it didn't work. My heart betrayed me by aching and I just wished Soul would just leave me alone.

''I know… but I need some answers. I'm not going to leave you until I get proper answers.'' His voice didn't waver as I refused to open my eyes to look at him. ''Talk to me Maka, what did I do wrong to make us become like this?''

''It is about what you did to who behind my back.'' My eyes snapped open when I realized I had just said it out loud.

Soul narrowed his eyebrows and looked at me confused. ''What are you talking about Maka? I'm not quite following you.''

I growled and closed my eyes. Am I going to tell him about how I saw him kissing Blair so he would leave? If I don't tell him he is never going to leave so the only choice I really have is to tell him what I saw so he can leave me alone once and for all.

Opening my eyes again, I sucked in a large breath and I was ready to tell him. ''I saw you and Blair earlier… I saw you two kiss…'' I closed my eyes and I felt how my heart ached once again and how my eyes wanted to tear up because of the newly heart break. ''I'm not upset about the kiss… I'm upset you didn't trust me enough to tell me about your relationship with Blair…'' I lied. Seeing Soul being so close and intimate with someone hurt but seeing he was with Blair hurt even more. It hurt to know that Blair fit Soul's cool personality more than me since she is well developed and looks like a real woman. I just look like a child and a guy like Soul would never go with a girl like me.

I refused to look Soul in the eyes. Trying to look like I was betrayed when in fact I was heartbroken because Soul had finally chosen Blair over me. Soul took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, ''it is not what you think Maka. I was visiting Black*Star in the infirmary and then when I left, I met Blair. She asked me to play with her but I refused since Patty wanted to play basketball but Blair didn't like that so she started to kiss me. I didn't want to kiss her Maka…''

Somewhere inside of me I wanted to believe it was the truth but I couldn't. I had already gotten heartbroken because of him and all my trust for him had come crumbling down. He knows I have trust issues and he can't possibly expect me to trust him like I had before that kiss.

''I don't care Soul. You can be with whoever you want to be with but I expected you to at least be open with me about it. I was your partner and I trusted you with everything and I hoped you did the same but obviously I was wrong.'' I had to keep my eyes closed since they quickly got watery.

''I know you do care Maka… if you didn't, you would be able to look me in the eyes, besides, I'm not looking for anyone Maka. You know it too. If I wanted someone I would have answered one of those many love letters and gone out on dates everyday but I'm not since I already have my eyes on someone.'' Soul said soft and I knew Soul had a point. If he wanted someone he would have already had a girlfriend but he hasn't.

Ignoring the last sentence he said, I wanted to change the subject since this was getting rather difficult to talk about. ''Whatever, I don't want to talk about it. You can move your things out of my apartment and take Blair with you. Blair would rather want to live with you and while you are at it, you can inform Lord Death about our split up.''

''No.'' I turned to Soul and he looked dead into my eyes. ''You hear me. I said no. We aren't going to split up. When you fought against Justin and when you didn't catch me, I was hurt but I knew I would have to stay beside you and I was foolish for avoiding you. If I hadn't avoided you like I had you would never have gotten this hurt.'' He grabbed my hand and entwined his hands in mine. His eyes were soft and he smiled a true smile, not a smirk or a grin. ''Maka… the one I have my eyes on is you… I love you Maka. I'm not going to give up on you because I'm so madly in love with you and I know you are the one for me.''

My eyes widen and my heart stopped. I had always wanted him to say those things to me but hearing him say it right now was nothing but wrong. It didn't feel right after seeing him what felt like yesterday kissing Blair and now he tells me he loves me; the tiny tited bookworm who never did anything interesting. He had always told me a real woman looked like Blair and now he tells me it is me he loves, it can't just be true.

Looking away from Soul, I pulled my hand back from his. ''Yea right I'm not going to fall for that. You have always pointed out how underdeveloped I am and how boring you think I am.''

Soul sigh and he grabbed my hand once again but this time, his grip was strong but yet lovingly, ''I knew it would come back to haunt me in the future… but Maka, I love you and sure, you are a little on the short side but I care what is inside of you. Your personality is beautiful even if you chop me with your books but the way you smile and talk is completely breath taking.'' He grabbed my chin with his other hand and made me looking into his crimson eyes. Soul was showing me a side of him I had never seen before, maybe gotten glimpse of it but was too oblivious to notice it but now seeing him like this is somewhat wonderful. He is like a warm blanket I want to wrap around me and never let go, but that warm blanket cheated on me but by him he never really cheated on me.

The question is, will I let Soul into my heart or will I push him away? I would want him in my life but I don't want to get hurt and if he hurts me then, the heartbreak will be much worse.

Taking a deep breath, I needed on more question to be sure if I would give him my heart or not. ''Answer me one question then, what would you do if I told you I felt the same?''

Soul's smile widens and he cupped my cheek, caressing it with his thumb. I noticed then how close we both were to one another. His hot breath hit my lips and I could smell the smell of sweat since he hadn't taken a shower what looks like in weeks. ''I would love you forever and never leave you. I would always take care of you and always protect you and the most important, I would never cheat on your or never prove you that you can't trust me. Of course I wouldn't let any guys get close to you wither. You would be mine forever.''

Everything was put into place. I knew what I wanted and leaned closer to him. ''I love you too Soul… That day Liz and Patty told me to confess my feelings to you and I was going to but then when I saw you and Blair kissing… I thought I had lost you and got heartbroken… You better not hurt me or betray me.''

Soul smirked with and his lips barely touched mine, ''believe me, I would never cheat on you. Cool guys don't cheat on their cool girlfriends.'' With that, his lips melted into mine and he kissed me carefully and lovingly. He squeezes my hand as he caressed my cheek. It is really cute how he was so careful not to hurt me. Realizing his hand, I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me to deepen the kiss, but unfortunately my wounds didn't approve of it.

Soul immediately pulled away when I gasped in pain and he looked very concerned at me ''Maka, are you okay?!''

My hand immediately placed on my throbbing stomach as my shoulder was still in pain. My eyes were squeezed shut in pain. Damn, my body didn't like me kissing my boyfriend.

Nodding slowly, I opened my eyes as the pain slowly faded away. ''Y-Yea, just moved a little too much.''

Soul relaxed a notch and placed his hand over mine. ''I will take care of you when you get signed out. I will cook, clean and keep you entertained by giving you books and kissing you. You won't need to worry.''

A smile spread on my lips and I kissed him quickly, ''thank you Soul… but you just keep me entertained by being with me. I love hanging out with you so you don't need to worry.''

He chuckled and kissed me long and passionately back.

The week went by and I got checked out from the infirmary. Soul had been such a gentleman and taken care of me. He kept showing his feelings toward me and only me which I loved. If he had showed this side to anyone else I would have gotten very jealous.

I had given up becoming a weapon since Soul would always be my number one weapon and with him beside me we wouldn't get beaten so easily. Being a weapon isn't something for me, I have my scythe and I won't ever give him up for a different weapon.

It felt great being in our apartment again and I was stuck on the couch since getting up and down from the couch hurt like a bitch because of my stab wound. Soul had always carried me into his room when the night came so we started to share a bed.

Justin had been dropped from any suspicious and was now being watched by Tezca Tlipoca. He had been happy and there were no signs of any madness trying to take him over. He had visit me in the infirmary and he seemed much happier than I had ever seen him and I think it is because he earned another friend. Soul however, was always on his guard around Justin because he thought he wasn't really cured from the madness and he didn't like a different male than himself being around me like that. Sure, he had no problem with Black*Star or Kid but I think he wasn't safe with Justin around me is because of his history and he didn't really know Justin that well as he knew Black*Star and Kid.

Our friends had been thrilled about Soul and I together and they had wanted to throw a party to our honor and to my being check out from the infirmary. Soul had said immediately no since one, I was still too weak and two, Soul loved spending time alone with me and he tried to get as much time alone with me as possible.

Soul smiled wide as he sat down on the edge of the couch, entwining his hand with mine. ''You know I love you, right? You are amazing and one day, I will make you my wife.''

I smiled and kissed his cheek quickly, ''I love you too. We are still really young Soul. My papa barely accepted you as my boyfriend''

Soul's smirk grew and his eyes sparkled with mischievous, ''I know but he better get used to it because I'm not going anywhere. You are mine and mine forever. Not even Justin can steal you away from me.''

I sigh and kissed him quickly, ''Soul, Justin is a friend. He is just like Chrona. I understand his soul wavelength and Tezca and I are his only friends. He won't get in between us.''

Soul smiled and seemed to relax more, laying down beside me and snaked his free arm around my fragile body. He kissed my head quickly, ''I know but I don't want to lose you Maka. You are mine and I don't like other men touching things that are mine.'' His smirk widen once again, exposing his white shark teeth, ''especially when she holds my heart and future.''

A deep blush dusted onto my cheeks as I rested my head on his toned chest, his warmth radiating from his body. ''And you hold mine. You have always held it and I promise you I will always love you and only you.''

''So do I. I will always love you and you better watch out, when you are eighteen I will make you my wife.'' His lips smashed onto mine, kissing me passionately and deeply. Our love coursing through each other's bodies as my heart beat was racing. Sometimes I wished I had mustered the courage to confess to him earlier but I guess Soul would have thought it was uncool, but it would have been totally worth it. Soul is mine and he was right that morning when I had fought Justin. He had known all along that I possessed courage in the length Black*Star and Kid could never even dream about. He never looked at me as week. The day we had gotten together as partners we had promised to grow stronger together and I had forgotten about it. Soul is my partner, love, soul mate and future husband. He will always be my everything and I love him no matter what.

We got lost in the kiss and if I would have to kiss Soul for all eternality, I would be fine with it because it is Soul. He loves me with all his heart and we will always covers each other's backs and fronts. It doesn't matter who or what we are up against, as long as I have Soul beside me and this courage of mine, everything will be fine.


End file.
